popculturewitchesandwizardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassie Hughes
'Cassie Hughes '''was the main protagonist of the first season of ''Hex. She is a descendant of Rachel McBain, the first lady of the estate that was turned into the school that Cassie attended. Biography Cassie, who raised herself in a single-parent household while caring for her mentally unstable mother, has latent telekinetic and clairvoyant abilities that are awakened when she touches an antique vase (Canari) that had been used in Voodoo rituals by the Medenham Witches. Her roommate, Thelma (who harbors an ill-concealed crush on Cassie), discovers that Cassie is a descendant of the Mendenham Witches. Cassie is stalked by a "dangerous looking" stranger who calls himself Azazeal. He claims to be in love with Cassie, despite dalliances with schoolmistress Jo Watkins and Cassie's own mother, which may have contributed to her mental illness. Cassie, while horrified by Azazeal's behaviour, ultimately finds herself drawn completely into his power. Azazeal possesses Cassie, and while under his power, she gives herself to him and they conceive a child. Cassie regains her senses enough to realize that the foetus must be aborted, although it is growing at an alarming rate. A week after conception, the doctors believe she is nearing the end of her second trimester. Thelma assists Cassie, without telling her that success means that she may never see Cassie again. When Thelma realizes that Cassie can still see her, Thelma knows that something has not gone right. Cassie discovers weeks later that the doctor who performed her procedure has been influenced by Azazeal, and that the baby is alive and in Azazeal's care. Thelma and Cassie decide that they must somehow get the child, whom Azazeal has named "Malachi", but are clueless as to how to accomplish this. Azazeal becomes aware that they are watching him and tries to convince Cassie that he only wants her to join them so that they can be a "real family". Cassie, still partially under his spell, is obviously attracted by the prospect but retains enough of herself to know that this is something she should not want. Troy (Cassie's ex-boyfriend), convinced that Cassie's child is his, left the school before the winter break finished. When new student Ella Dee arrives at Mendenham with the plan to kill Malachi to prevent the End of Days from coming. Cassie initially goes along with the plan. With Azazeal present, Cassie loses her resolve and throws her body between Ella and Malachi. She dies instantly when Ella can't stop her killing blow, and Azazeal regains Malachi and retreats. Now dead, Azazeal lets Thelma see Cassie one last time in exchange for the Stone of Belail, an object that Ella gains power from. At their meeting Cassie gives Thelma one last message, that Ella is in danger. After a kiss with Thelma and delivering the message, Cassie fades away. Powers and Abilities Upon finding the Canari (a magical vase used in Voodoo rituals) Cassie's latent abilities are awakened. The abilities Cassie has exhibited include the following: *'Telekinesis: '''The psychic ability to manipulate the movement of both an inanimate or animate objects. Cassie uses this ability many times like when trying to escape threats by telekinetically throwing objects at people and causing lights and other electrical appliances to burst, sending sparks and combustions to disperse over the targets head. *'Pyrokinesis: The psychic ability to start fires with the mind. Cassie has only displayed this ability once in the first episode. *'''Clairvoyance: The psychic ability to precieve events form both the past and the future. Cassie most commonly recieves these visions when making physical contact with the Canri. Other times is occured in dreams. *'''Mediumship: '''The psychic ability to interact with spiritual beings (ghosts) which is most common among witches which may be how Cassie and Ella can see Thelma and mortals like Troy cannot. This ability can also be given to another through a potion. Category:Witches